


Shared Secrets

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thomas is good with make up, Youtube AU, alex is a drag queen, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The fluff is a suffocating blanket of death and I am glad to die
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Shared Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff is a suffocating blanket of death and I am glad to die

“Hi guys! Alexander here and with me I have Thomas! You might know him as ‘Southern_Mother_Fucking_Democratic_Republicans’. What a mouthful,” Alexander says, shaking his head.

Thomas pokes him. “What he means to share is this is our first collaboration despite being in the same circle.”

Alexander snorts. “Sure. Today, Thomas is going to be doing my makeup due to popular demand. I am not a drag queen, guys. I’m gay but only half gay.”

Thomas sighs. “I’m full gay. What a shame.”

Alexander nods. “Truly.”

“Well, let’s get started then,” Thomas says.

***

“You contour work is shit.”

“Thank you, Alexander.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

“Why the fuck is the mascara so bright?”

“It's called drag not drab, darlin”

“….You’re not wrong”

***

“I cannot function in a corset.”

“Thank the lord for that.”

“Shut up.”

***

“This dress is beautiful. If only it wasn’t wasted on an ugly piece of shit like me.”

“How poetic, Shakespeare.”

“Shh, Thomas. It’s ok to admit I’m always right.”

“What the hell does that have to do with this conversation?”

***

After that chaotic video had blown up, more collabs were in high demand.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

And the two vloggers realised that they were slowly falling for one another.

And Thomas knew exactly how to confess.

“Hey guys! I’m here with Nonstop_Coffee_Workaholic. And I have something special for this video.” Thomas says, pulling Alexander into the screen view.

Alexander was blindfolded and just flailing his arms.

His hands grope Thomas’s face trying to feel what it was.

“Thomas? Is that you?” He asked, hitting Thomas’s nose.

Thomas glares at him. “No, it’s god.”

Alexander ignores his sarcastic comment. “What are we doing anyways?”

Thomas grins. “Just follow me.”

He led Alexander into a clearing by the lake they commonly made videos nearby.

Where there used to be plain grass was now a picnic with hundreds of rose petals scattered around it.

Thomas could be a bit of an extra bitch sometimes.

He slowly slips behind Alexander and takes off his blindfold.

Alexander puts his glasses on. “Took long enough, jeez, I thought-”

His voice cuts off when he sees the scene in front of him.

Thomas suddenly felt very anxious. “Well?”

Alexander turns to him, pissed and Thomas’s hearts sinks.

“What do I think? What do I think! Thomas, you fucking moron, I was going to confess tomorrow!” Alexander yells.

Thomas blinks in surprise.

That was….not what he expected.

Alexander rolls his eyes as he sees Thomas slowly processing the information given to him.

“Oh for the love of,” Alexander mutters, grabbing the collar of Thomas’s shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

The video broke the internet for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
